


What You Want

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Nonsense 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coworkers AU, F/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fill, holiday nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: “Do you really,” Annabeth says, leaning against the door, sparkle in her eye, “think I give you so much shit because I don’t like you?”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Holiday Nonsense 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	What You Want

“Do you really,” she says, leaning against the door, sparkle in her eye, “think I give you so much shit because I don’t like you?”

Percy shrugs, trying to make sure he doesn’t fall over or stumble over these stupid dress shoes. These shoes were so expensive. Why are shoes so expensive?

“I have no idea, but you’re really focusing on shoes right now?” Annabeth replies.

“Oops,” Percy says, blinking, “I didn’t realize I said that out loud.”

“You know what I shouldn’t say out loud?” Annabeth says, “I shouldn’t say out loud that you’re so stupidly hot and competent that it pisses me off.”

Percy blinks. “Hot and competent?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth says, “like, we’re here, at the opening of your new aquarium, that you designed to best meet the needs of all the fish and whatever in here, and you just get it, you know?” Her eyes are closed now, but she still manages to guide the glass of champagne to her lips. Her red, plush, sinful looking lips.

Percy swallows and focuses on reviewing the anatomy of a jellyfish, then immediately realizes he’s an idiot when that’s the worst anatomy review to distract yourself. So much champagne.

“Are you even listening to me?” she asks. “Doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t be saying it at all, but I really wish you’d put on a shirt when you’re working because it’s so hard to make sure I’m doing my job when you’re like…” she trails off, and the way she looks him up and down makes him want to jump out of his clothes. “Except now you’re in a suit, and I’m still -” She cuts herself off.

“Well, then, I wish you hadn’t worn that dress,” he retorts, trying his best to sound firm. “Because I can see, like, most of your leg with that slit, and then I think about other things and what the dress IS covering, and then, like…” It’s his turn to trail off. “Are we saying too much?”

She grins at him. “Probably.” She looks up. “Oh, would you look at that.” She licks her lips, and Percy realizes there’s nothing more he wants than to taste that smile. “Mistletoe.” He finally follows her gaze up, to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“That would be against company policy,” Percy blurts out.

Annabeth shrugs. “That is no longer the case as of,” she checks her watch, “thirty-six minutes ago.” She meets his eyes again. “As of December 22nd, I’m not longer working on this building. The grand opening was my last day, and it’s after midnight.”

This time Percy’s licking his lips. “So, like,” he walks toward her, eyes still locked on hers, “if we kissed, it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

“Not at all.” Then she grins. “Well, unless we made it a bad thing.”

The wink is what gets him. He takes another step into her space, so close he can smell the champagne on her lips. “Would you want to make it a bad thing?”

She shrugs. “I guess you’ll have to kiss me and I’ll make my decision from there.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Percy leans in and finally, finally, gets to taste those lips, the hint of champagne, the attitude she’s been giving him for the past six months of this project, and he’s realizing it’s not that he couldn’t stand her, it’s that he wanted her so bad he couldn’t stand himself.

The little sigh she makes sends a charge through him, and he slides his hand into her hair as their mouths open, tongues sliding together, and he can taste the champagne and snark even more now.

“Ms. Chase, I – oh, damn.”

Percy and Annabeth break apart to see the project’s graphic designer, Piper, looking smug as all hell.

“Oh, I knew it,” she says, grinning like the Cheshire cat, “Hazel owes me twenty bucks. I TOLD her it would be before New Year’s!” She bounces off with a grin.

“We might need to go, uh, take care of,” Percy forces himself to take a step back. “Take care of work stuff before, uh…”

Annabeth, looking ruffled and taken off guard for the first time he’s ever seen it, nods. “Yeah, b-back to work.” She shakes her head a little. “But, uh, after that.” The grin is back. “You wanna come back to my place?”

Percy nods faster than he thought was possible. “When can we get out of here?”

“Whenever you want, Mr. Jackson,” she says, those eyes giving him an idea of just what she might want, “you’re the one in charge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. This was fun. Filled for three different anons who were like READY for this prompt. I hope it does your wishes justice!


End file.
